The Happily in the Ever After
by VanillaTwilight17
Summary: I'm Pregnant...you're the father. Story takes place from where the S6 finale left off and goes follows Booth and Brennan through the pregnancy, their relationship, and beyond.
1. I'm Pregnant

_I'm pregnant._

_I'm going to have a baby._

_I'm pregnant and I'm going to have a baby._

_With Booth._

These same words kept racing around in Temperance Brennan's head as she sat on the toilet seat in her bathroom staring at the little plastic pregnancy test in her hand that yielded a positive result.

_This can't be happening._

Would undoubtedly be the words to follow immediately after the previous thoughts but, all she had to do was turn her head to the counter next to her and see the five other positive tests and use her hyper rationality to know that it was not logical that all six tests would yield a positive result if that weren't the case to know that yes, this was happening. She felt a myriad of emotions welling up inside her. Emotions that she wasn't sure she would ever be able to express openly. Except to him maybe but wasn't that what led to this situation in the first place?

The night that Vincent Nigel-Murray had died Booth had insisted upon her spending the night at his place. Mere months ago her first reaction would have been to insist that the precaution was unnecessary and she was perfectly capable of looking after herself. But now, she knew better then to argue with him with regards to something such as this and if she was being honest, she did fear Broadsky and she always felt an unnerving sense of security when Booth was around. She knew that he would never let anything happen to her and so did everyone else. Booth had never made much secret of _his_ feelings in regard to their relationship. And because of this, he was afraid Broadsky would use that against him and come after Brennan to get to him and wanted her where he could keep a close eye on her. Brennan was able to understand the rationality in this and used it like she always did to hide behind in order to shy away from the emotions that were really in play here. Aside from that, she was also dealing with extremely strong emotions regarding the death of her colleague and friend and she knew that if she needed to talk about them Booth was the person she would be able to do that with.

It was that night, lying on Booth's couch, everything surrounding her uniquely his and reminding her of him, wearing his sweatshirt that overwhelmed her with his scent, that she realized how much she needed him. How much she needed one of his hugs and to tell her how everything was going to work itself out in the end like he always did when she was unsure of something. She wasn't even thinking about whether or not her imperviousness was gone or if he was still angry. All she could think about what being with him which is what prompted her to go into his bedroom. After getting a gun pulled on her and receiving the reassuring pep talk that she most desperately needed she sought to get one of his hugs that always made her feel safe and secure. She was not expecting him to pull her down onto the bed into a cuddling position with him but she did not object to it either. She let herself go and she melted into the contours of his body and let him hold her while she cried. She was surprised at how perfectly her body melded with his. Just as compatible as she knew they would be together. The old Brennan, the impervious Brennan, would have fled from fear at just how compatible they were. But Brennan did not flee because there was nothing to flee from. She was not afraid anymore. No longer afraid of what would happen if she let herself go and enter into a relationship with him. No longer afraid of what might happen if it ended badly. No longer afraid of what might happen if it didn't. Her imperviousness was gone. She turned her head up to face him and gazed deeply into her eyes. What she saw there, was compassion beyond anything she had ever witnessed before. He gave her a look her mother used to give her. One that said he loved her more than anything and would do anything for her and she wanted to return the favor so she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. She had fully expected him to recoil but he didn't. Instead he tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Tangling his fingers in her hair and stroking her back before breaking the kiss and looking straight into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this Bones? I'm ready for this if you are but once we go there, there is no going back and I won't be able to let you go." Booth told her and for the first time in a long time, Brennan didn't rationalize the situation. She just followed her heart.

"I don't want you to ever let me go." And with that, Brennan let herself go, and gave herself to Booth. It was a beautiful night. Full of some of the most tender and passionate love making and Brennan finally understood what Booth had meant about two people breaking the laws of physics and becoming one. It was a night filled with nothing but two people's love for each other. And a night filled with nothing but that, does not have room for menial things such as birth control.

So now almost a month and a half later here Brennan sat in her bathroom staring at the product of that night. She got up and went to her bedroom and laid down on her bed to think things over for herself. She supposed the first thing she needed to do was tell him. She had no idea how Booth would react to the news that he was going to have a second child out of wedlock. If he had had his way, he wouldn't have had his first child out of wedlock. Would he want to marry her? Would she marry him? There was a time her in her life when she wouldn't even have had to think about it she just simply wouldn't hear of marriage. Also, during that time in her life she would never have wanted a baby. She wasn't even sure if she would have gone through with it. That scared her now because she had never doubted for a second that she wanted this baby. She had wanted a child for a while now and not just any child, _his_ child. And now she was getting the chance. She placed her hands on her still flat stomach and caressed it lovingly. She knew it was irrational but she was already in love with the life growing inside her. It was a different kind of love. A love she had never felt before. Very different from how she felt about her friends and family. Different from the love she felt for Angela's unborn baby, Parker, and her nieces. Different even from the love she felt for Booth. This was love that she could never doubt for a second to be unconditional. Nothing in this world, could ever interfere with the love she felt for this little life growing inside of her and she would go to whatever means necessary to ensure its safety and happiness. She lay there, with her hand on her stomach and she felt compelled to speak to her child.

"Um, hi baby. It's me…Temperance….your mommy. Woah…I'm going to be a mother. That is just…so strange for me to comprehend. I'm going to be completely responsible for another life. Your life, and you are going to be completely dependent on me everything. It's impossible for anyone to be perfect at any task but I promise to try my hardest to be the best mom for you that I can be. I must look foolish. Sitting here talking to you as if you can actually hear me but I don't care. I like to believe that you can hear me and by me talking to you while you are in my womb you will know my voice when you get here. Clearly your daddy has rubbed off on me. You are going to love him. He is a great man. Probably the best man I have ever known and I already know that he is an amazing father because of how he is with your brother. I haven't told him about you yet but I'm fairly confident that he will be there for you as well as I am. I don't know what's going to happen yet baby. I want everything in your life to be perfect but obviously I can't promise you that but I do want to ensure that you have the most stable, loving, and nurturing environment that you can possibly have to grow up in. I want to be able to tell you that you, daddy, and I can all live together and be a family but I don't know how things will turn out yet. I'm very tired baby. You have worn your mommy out and you aren't even past the multicellular division level yet so I'm going to sleep because I'm exhausted and I have to be ready to be there for you Aunt Angela when she has her baby. I love you." Brennan said to her stomach caressing it gently before she reached up to turn out the light. She didn't know what was going to happen but just for this brief moment, she pictured that happily ever afters really did exist and she just might be on the road to getting hers.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. I'm Pregnant You're the Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the 208 bones in my body

A/N: Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews! They really help keep my creative muses flowing! I'm going to try and stay as in character as I can with Brennan but she can be a tough one to crack and I have always felt that what we see really isn't so much what we get with her if that makes any sense.

Chapter 2: I'm Pregnant…You're the father

_I…I'm pregnant. You're the father._

Brennan had been going over this scenario in her mind what felt like a million different ways and times over the past week and a half but she could never muster up the courage to tell him. She could not find the right way to bring it up. They had only just decided to be in a relationship a little over two months ago after six years of buildup and now what was she supposed to say?

_Oh hey Booth, I'm excited about our eighth date this week and by the way, I know this may be a little bit fast but we are going to have a baby._

She had been to the doctor a few days earlier to confirm her suspicions on her pregnancy. The doctor had commended Brennan for picking up on it so early as she was barely 8 weeks pregnant and most women didn't notice for a few more weeks but gave her the official word that yes, she was indeed pregnant. Brennan didn't quite know what made her just blurt it out the way she did when she had been rehearsing this clichéd, overly-dramatic scenarios of how to do it in her head but seeing how happy Angela and Hodgins were after the birth of their son she couldn't wait any longer to tell Booth that in a few short months they would be in the same position.

"What?" he asked her clearly sensing that something wasn't right with her. Brennan quickly tried to put together some elegant way to tell the man she was pretty sure she was in love with that she was having his child but as he stared at her intensely with his warm brown eyes all she could think was that she hoped their child would inherit that gaze she knew and loved so much and blurted it out.

"I'm…I'm pregnant. You're the father." There. It was out. He knew. And now all that was left was to wait for his reaction. At first she was worried because he face remained tense but after a few seconds the corners of his lips started to curl up and a giant smile spread across his handsome face causing her to smile in return.

"No…Bones…you're preg…I'm the…we're going to have a baby?" Booth seemed unable to form a complete thought and the smile that was spread across his face seemed to be getting even bigger.

"Yes," She laughed at his reaction. "We are going to have a baby Booth. Is this…ok?" Brennan started shifting her weight back and forth between her legs nervously waiting for his reply.

"Is this ok? No Bones this is not ok." Booth said causing Brennan's heart to skip a beat.

_Oh no! He's doesn't want this baby. He doesn't want to help me raise this child. I'm going to have to do this alone. I knew this would happen. Why was I so irrational to think that everything would work out like a fairytale?_

"I don't understand…you are smiling and seem to be acting excited so how can this not be ok? You do understand that I will not in any way hold you finically responsible and you don't have to worry about…"

"Woah woah woah! Bones calm down! If you would give me a chance to talk I could tell you that I don't think this is ok, I think this is amazing!" Booth said taking her head in his hands and pulling her close to him so that their noses were touching.

"Booth it's not logical to…wait, you think this is amazing?" Brennan asked her smile returning and her heart starting to return to normal.

"Yes Bones I think this is amazing! Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to have a family with you? Bones, you have no idea how deep my feelings are for you. I…I want you to know that I am going to be there for you every step of the way! I'm going to be there for all of the doctor's appointments, all of the late night cravings, the morning sickness, I'll be there for the birthing classes, to coach you through the birth, to be there to hold your hand and let you scream at me during labor, and be there with you to bring this life we created into the world. I'm going to be there with you to raise this child. There is never going to be a single moment where you are going to have to do this alone do you understand me?" Booth pulled Brennan's head toward him and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Brennan's eyes had filled with tears at this point.

"Yes Booth I understand. Sorry, must just be the hormones coursing through my body as it adjusts to the pregnancy." Brennan said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize about Bones there are some very whacky things going on inside your body right now that you have to get used to. Now we have a lot we have talk about but I would rather not do it here on this street corner if that is alright with you?" Booth asked leading her upstairs to his apartment.

"I had so many different scenarios in my head of how to tell you that were much…nicer then this but I just couldn't keep it a secret anymore." Brennan said.

"I'm glad you didn't" Booth said as he opened up the door to his apartment. "Do you need anything?"

"No Booth I'm great thanks! I'm just going to go and put one of your old t-shirts on and get ready for bed." Bones said heading for the bedroom.

"Ok Bones, I'll be there in a minute so we can talk." Booth went through all the motions of getting ready for bed but was too full of emotion to really get anything done properly so he just decided to head into bed and start talking things over with Brennan.

"Hey Bones, so I think the first thing we need to work out is…" Booth opened the door to his bedroom and found that Brennan was already on his bed in nothing but her underwear and one of his t-shirts with a look of angelic peace on her face. He stood and took her in for a minute. She was the most beautiful woman he had seen and something about her lying there in his bed in one of his old hockey t-shirts combined with the knowledge that she was carrying his child made him fall even more in love with her then he already was and he didn't even think that was possible.

He had almost slipped and confessed his love for her tonight after she told him but quickly thought better of it. He was pretty sure she knew how he felt about her but still it had never been verbalized and he knew that there was special meaning in that. Confessing your love for someone was such a big step in a relationship and he didn't want it to get lost in the excitement of finding out they were going to be parents. Also, he didn't want to scare her. He knew she was still getting used to the idea of opening up enough to be in a real relationship with him and while she was doing amazing at it everything was just small baby steps.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Looking at you," Booth said with a smile.

"Why?" Brennan said laughing trying to understand his actions.

"Because you are the most beautiful woman in the world," Booth said taking his shirt and pants off and getting into bed next to her and turning on his side to face her.

"There is no way that you could possibly come to that conclusion because you would have to see every woman alive on the Earth and then compare me to each one individually and that would be impos…you were simply making a complimentary statement weren't you?" Brennan said. She was getting so much better with her social skills but sometimes things still eluded her.

"Yes Bones. I was giving you a compliment." And he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him and they lay there in silence for awhile while he stroked her back. Brennan was the first to speak.

"Do you think this is too fast? I man we only just got our relationship going and we are already going to bring a baby into it. Do you think we are ready?"

"No I don't. I would have liked for it to happen a little farther down the road when we were more settled with each other but we have what? Eight, nine months to work on sorting that out. The way I see it, our relationship isn't exactly new, we have been in it for six years now and it's just progressing to the next step. And clearly right now, the next step for us is a baby. I think that the universe knows what it's doing clearly it wanted us to bring this life into the world so it set about a chain reaction to see to it that that happened." Brennan didn't usually agree with Booth's musings about fate and its relation to the universe but his argument seemed valid to her.

"Do you think it's too soon?" Booth asked her. He knew where he stood on all of this. He was a family man through and through and the chance to have that with the woman he was head over heels for was like a dream come true but he knew that a family hadn't always been on her agenda so he was curious to see where she stood on the matter.

"I really wish it would have happened later. That we could have had more time together with just the two of us but you are right, we still have about eight months left for that if my calculations are correct and it's not like we don't know each other extremely well so I think it will all be ok."

"But…are you happy about this? I mean, you are going to be a mom now. That's…huge." Booth asked her. The last thing he wanted was for her to just enter into this because she thought it was something that he would want. Brennan stopped to think about that for a minute. She had never once second guessed herself that she was going to have this baby but she never stopped and thought about the actual motherhood aspect of it very much. She could already feel an attachment and love for the child forming and of course she had thought about the practical things such as this small person being dependent upon her for everything but now she was seeing other parts to it. The hugs, the kisses and smiles, pictures on the refrigerator, the I love you's and she felt her heart melt. She moved her hand down to her stomach and looked up into Booth's eyes.

"Yes, I am very happy about this. You know that I have been wanting a child of my own for a while now but then things between us got complicated and it just didn't seem like the best time and emotional environment to bring a child into but yes, I am very much looking forward to being a mother."

"I'm glad because I wouldn't want you to do this just for me. Wow…I still can't believe we are going to have a baby." Booth said and suddenly wished he could hold their child now. He would have to settle for the next best thing.

"Can I…?" Booth asked with his hand hovering close to her stomach.

"Of course!" Brennan grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. "You won't be able to feel anything yet of course but yes anytime!" Booth rubbed his hand gently over Brennan's stomach.

"Wow Bones. A baby." Booth said still smiling at the thought.

"Yea Booooth…a baby" Brennan said through a yawn.

"You need to sleep. We can finish talking in the morning." Booth said kissing her forehead.

"Ok. Good night Booth." Brennan said reaching up to kiss his lips one last time then curling into him.

"Goodnight Bones." Booth said tightening her arms around her and within minutes he could tell that she was asleep. His mind was reeling and his emotions felt like they were about to explode but he knew he needed to get some sleep to be ready for tomorrow and to figure out exactly where they were going to go from here.

"Goodnight Baby." Booth whispered before he let sleep find him as well.


	3. So What Do We Do Now?

Disclaimer: The only things I own are the 208 bones in my body

A/N: The reviews you guys are sending in are amazing! Thank you so much! That last chapter kept stopping me up a bit but let's move on with the 3rd one.

Chapter 3: So What Are We Going to Do Now?

Brennan felt the rays of the morning sun peaking through the window on her face and tried unsuccessfully to fall back asleep. Immediately a million different thoughts began running through her head. She remembered that Angela had had her baby yesterday and she wanted to get back up to the hospital to see them and then she remembered that last night she had told Booth that in not too long a time they would be in the place as Angela and Hodgins. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant, with Booth's child none the less. When she thought of her beloved team it was amazing to her how differently all their lives had ended up from the way they had planned them. Well except Booth of course. Brennan was pretty sure that as of this moment his life was headed in the direction he had always hoped it would. Placing her had on her stomach, a habit she just couldn't seem to break, and deeply inhaling the scent of Booth who was still fast asleep beside her, Brennan couldn't help but feel grateful to the universe or whatever it was that Booth thought was responsible for how things turned out that her life was nothing like what she had originally planned.

Brennan looked up at Booth's face and took in all the perfection of it. She gently reached her hand up to touch his face and began tracing his features. She wondered which of these features her child would inherit. She knew based upon her own skull structure and his that it was bound to be an attractive child. Booth stirred under her touch and opened his eyes to look at her. It was then that she realized the feature she hoped the baby would inherit most was his eyes.

"Hi." He said is a husky morning voice smiling at her and running his fingers through her hair.

"Hi." Brennan said back. She still wasn't used to the idea of sleeping in his arms but she liked it. It felt nice to know that there was someone there when she went to sleep at night and when she woke up.

"Mmm it's Saturday. I can lay here and sleep and do nothing and hold you all day long if I want to" he said pulling her even closer to him and placing a kiss on her head.

"Don't you have Parker today?"

"Not today. Rebecca's brother was taking him and his cousins camping for the weekend. Oh wait till I tell him about the baby! He is going to be so excited to have a little brother or sister. He has been asking Rebecca and me for one for years."

"Speaking of telling people about the pregnancy, when do you want to do that? Obviously we're not going to be able to keep it a secret forever." Brennan asked.

"Well um, actually if you don't mind Bones, I would like to just keep the news between us. Just for now of course because you're right that we can't hide this forever but my mom used to say it was best to wait until the first trimester was up before you started telling people. It's bad luck." Booth said.

"Actually Booth, luck has nothing to do with it but your mother did have a valid point. Twenty percent of pregnancies end is miscarriages during the first trimester." Brennan said.

"Exactly, and God forbid that should happen to us," Booth said placing his hand protectively on Brennan's stomach, "I think it would just be easier if a million people didn't know."

"We don't know a million people Booth so that wouldn't be possible and God has no say in whether or not my body accepts this pregnancy but I agree with you. Should this end badly it would be better if we didn't have to explain it to a lot of people." Brennan said placing her hand on top of Booth's.

"Ok, that's settled. We will tell people once you have reached your second trimester so let's not talk about this anymore. Do you have anything you have to do today?" Booth didn't even like having such negative things out in the universe.

"I want to go and see Angela, Hodgins, and Michael but other than that and spending time with you no. I don't have anything to do." Brennan rubbed her nose against Booth's and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Well let's get dressed and go grab something to eat at the diner and then we can head on over the hospital and see them for a little while and then we can go see them and then we can spend the rest of the day doing whatever we want." Booth said placing kisses down her cheek and neck as he did.

"Mmmm I can think of a few things to do." Brennan said enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin. "That sounds like a great idea but I have to go home first so I can take a shower."

"You can take a shower here." Booth said now kissing down her arm.

"I could but I don't have anything to put on after I get out. If I show up in the same clothes and yesterday or some of yours that could lead to questions that I thought we just decided we didn't want to have to answer right now." Brennan said.

"First of all, we only agreed to not tell them about the baby yet we never came to any sort of agreement on telling people about our…" Booth hesitated. He wanted to say relationship but he didn't want to scare Brennan if she wasn't ready for such a heavy label yet.

"Well, the ice is already cracked there because Angela knows." Brennan said.

"Broken, the ice is broken Bones and I should have known that you would tell Angela."

"She's my best friend Booth. I tell her everything and I don't have a problem with telling our friends we are in a relationship if you don't but I don't want the FBI to split us up. Of course, with the baby coming it's going to be hard for them to not find out and then they won't let us work together anymore and I don't want a new FBI agent…" Brennan started to get worked up.

"Hey hey hey Bones calm down it will be ok. I won't let them split us up don't worry. I promise that won't happen." Booth silently cursed himself for just making a promise to her that he wasn't sure he could keep but he would try his damnedest to make sure that didn't happen. He didn't want a new squint squad as much as she didn't want a new FBI agent. But, hearing her refer to them as being in a relationship had sparked something inside him.

"Thank you Booth." Brennan said tucking her head under his chin. "So we will tell the gang about us. Except maybe Sweets because I just don't feel like dealing with that until we absolutely have to."

"Oh I could not agree with you more."

"What was the second thing?" Brennan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Booth asked her.

"The second thing, before you said 'first of all' and started talking about telling everybody we are in a relationship."

"Oh, I was just going to say that if you wanted it would be ok to leave some of your clothes and stuff here if that would make it easier for you." Booth said softly. Just because she seemed ok about classifying them as being in a relationship didn't mean she would feel the same about moving some of her stuff here.

"Oh, well thank you Booth. That is a very nice offer and it would be logical for me to take you up on it so as to avoid this sort of problem in the future. You are more than welcome to leave some of your things at my house as well."

"I don't want you to do it just because it's logical Bones. I want you to keep some of your stuff here because you want to, because you want to take the next step together."

"I know Booth and I do want to take that next step. I want to take all these steps with you and yes, I would like to have some of my things here. Thank you."

"I know we are doing things a bit out of order," Booth said nodding down to her stomach but I still want to make sure that despite the fact that we are going to be a family in about eight months we get to go through all the steps of a relationship. I know this is a bit soon to think about but, eventually we are probably going to have to pick one of our places and move there so we can both be there for the baby."

"Oh, yea. I forgot about that." Brennan said.

"Oh, well we don't have to if you don't want to Bones, it was just a thought. I can still live here and I can just come by on the weekends to see the baby and…"

"Oh no no no no Booth! That is not what I meant at all! First of all, I didn't have a stable home life for part of my childhood and you didn't either and I don't want my child to ever know what that's like. I want him or her to always know what it's like to have a home and a place he or she feels safe and knows that there is always someone there who loves them. I want this baby to have both a mommy and a daddy at home and… I don't want this to be like it is with you, Rebecca, and Parker. I've seen how that situation has torn you up inside Booth I want you to be able to see your child whenever you want. I don't want you to feel like you have any limitations as far as your right to be in your child's life." Brennan said placing her hand on Booth's cheek.

Booth was speechless. He didn't even know what to say. Brennan rarely spoke freely of her feelings and emotions but when she did it never ceased to leave him speechless. He loved her so much in that moment it took all he had to not tell her so but he felt that they still weren't that ready to take that step yet. He knew right then that whatever happened, if she truly felt that way then they were going to be ok and they would find a way to make this work.

"Thank you Bones." Was the only thing he could think to say. "We have plenty of time to work all this out."

"Well, to start, I have my first doctor's appointment on Tuesday with my OB/GYN if you want to come. I would love it if you were there with me."

"Oh I'll be there Bones. Nothing could keep me away." Said Booth.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. There will probably be some time laps now that the basics have all been established. Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. The Day Temperance Brennan's Heart Melte

A/N Sorry for the delay in this chapter I've just been busy bustling about with life

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my own bones so please don't sue me

Chapter 4: The Day Temperance Brennan's Heart Melted

"Booth! Booth get up! We don't want to be late!" Brennan said shaking Booth from a pleasant dream.

"Bones, I care very deeply for you but it's six in the morning and we don't have to be at work until eleven and you're fully clothed. I would like to return to my dream where this same situation is happening but you are wearing far less clothing." Booth said rolling over.

"Booth! I'm serious I don't want to be late for the appointment!" Brennan said shaking him again.

"Bones the appointment isn't until 8:30 even if I slept for another hour I can assure you we would make it with time to spare." Booth said but he was mentally prepping himself to get up as he knew all too well from six years experience that Bones was not going to let him go back to sleep.

"I know that but there could be any number of traffic incidents that could hinder us and I'm really hungry and would like to get breakfast before we go so please get up."

"Well since you said please." Booth said as he got up to go and take a quick shower and get dressed. He stopped for a second to look at Brennan who was frantically rushing about his bedroom straightening things that did not need straightened and adjusting her clothing that did not need adjusted. It was clear to him that she was nervous about their first appointment with the OB/GYN.

"Booth!" she said noticing him standing there and he threw his arms up in the air and headed for the bathroom.

At the diner they both ordered their usual breakfast meals and waited and Brennan continued to be fidgety.

"What is taking them so long?" She asked playing with her coffee cup and folding and unfolding her hands.

"It's barely been five minutes..."

"I know I just don't want to be…"

"Bones, hey look at me. There is no need to be nervous." He tried to make sure that his face showed no hint of the nervousness that had settled in his stomach as well.

"What if there is something wrong with the baby Booth? What if the doctor doesn't think I'll be a good mother? What if…"

"Hey hey hey, stop right there. I'm sure the baby is fine and even if it isn't we will cross that bridge when we come to it and I have no idea what this craziness is about you thinking the doctor won't think you are going to be a good mom because you are and if I so much as detect that she thinks that at all I will whisk you out of there and find us a new doctor ASAP. So just relax and try to enjoy this ok?" Booth said taking her hands in his.

"Ok. Thank you Booth." Brennan said. The rest of breakfast went smoothly and Brennan seemed to calm down quite a bit. They ran into no traffic on the way made it to the doctor's office with fifteen minutes to spare. They went inside the building and looked at the directory on the wall to determine which floor they needed to go to. They found the office easily enough and stood outside the door together.

"Ready?" Booth asked Brennan.

"No." Brennan said her nervousness apparently returning. Booth waited a few seconds before asking again.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Brennan said and Booth took her hand in his and he felt her squeeze his hand as they walked into the office together.

The office waiting room was a happy enough place. There were pictures of children's fictional characters on the wall and paintings of sea creatures and rainbows. There was also a bulletin board along the far wall of pictures of babies. Booth assumed these were the children of former patients. There were a few other couples in the waiting room but each of these women were already showing. Booth couldn't wait until Brennan started to show so he could see the life they had created growing. He looked down at the giant stack of paper work she was filling out. Most of it had been routine information such as contact, medical history, and insurance. He was surprised however that she was filling out a medical history form on him.

"How did you know that my Aunt Anabelle died from heart disease?" Booth asked reading all the information that she had put down about him to find that it was correct.

"You mentioned it once like three years ago or something is that not correct?"

"No it's correct." Booth said. He had been a little worried, that with the baby coming just as they started their relationship they might not be able to make it work because nine months is not a long time to get to know the person you are planning to spend the rest of your life with if and in the very least be tied together forever through another life. But now he saw, that that wasn't going to be an issue because for the most part she knew everything about him. He had shared everything about himself with her over the past six years and her with him. There were still a few minor details that had not been revealed but couples married for sixty years had those.

"Temperance Brennan," a nurse called and Booth and Brennan got up and followed her. She took all of Brennan's stats and reviewed the documents Brennan had just filled out.

"Ok everything looks great from out here. Dr. Cassidy will be in shortly to make sure everything is great in there." The nurse said gesturing to Brennan's stomach before leaving the room.

"She seemed nice." Booth said from his spot next to Brennan.

"Yes she did. Booth…"

"Everything is going to be fine Bones." Booth said kissing the top of Brennan's head and then there was a knock at the door and the doctor peeked her head in the door.

"Hello there, I'm Dr. Laura Cassidy. You must be Temperance Brennan." The woman said extending her had to Brennan. She was about the same age as Brennan with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you Dr. Cassidy." Brennan said shaking the woman's hand in return.

"And I'm going to assume that this is dad?"

"Yea that would be me. Seeley Booth it's nice to meet you." Booth said extending her hand.

"Alright then let's just get through with a few basics and then we can take a look at your baby." Dr. Cassidy said sitting down and opening Brennan's new file. They went through basic family histories and allergies of both Brennan and Booth.

"Why should it matter what his allergies are?" Brennan asked.

"Because the baby could have inherited them and while that baby is inside you part of your husband is inside you essentially."

"Oh he's not my husband. Just my boyfriend and I hadn't thought of that. Should I be concerned?"

"No I just would avoid the things he is allergic to so we don't have to be." Booth had drifted off to his own planet for a second. First of all, Brennan had just referred to him as her boyfriend publicly which about made his heart skip a few beats followed by the comment of part of him living in her while their child was developing. It really brought home to him just how connected he was going to be with this woman. There was going to be a little person in this world who was half him and half his Bones. A person they had made together. The only thing that snapped him out of this was remembering what had sparked Brennan to call him her boyfriend in the first place. No, he was not her husband and from everything Brennan has ever told him about her views on marriage he never would be. That pained him slightly because he would love more than anything to be her husband and come home to her every night, provide for her, be there for here in whatever way she needed him to be, and spend the rest of his life with her. Also, he wasn't crazy about the idea that this was going to be his second child out of wedlock but he was hoping that God would over look that little detail and use some other good deed he had done to refute it. But, he realized that he could be all these things to her without being married to her and if marriage made her unhappy then that was something he would just have to deal with.

"Ok all these looks really good let's take a look in there and see what's going on with your baby. If you could just lie down on the table for me Ms. Brennan and pull your shirt up." Dr. Cassidy said. Brennan did as she was told and pulled her shirt up to expose her still flat stomach and she reached over and took Booth's hand.

"Everything will be alright," he whispered into her ear and kissed the side of her head softly.

"I'm apologize in advance this is going to be cold." Dr. Cassidy said as she squirted the ultrasound gel onto Brennan's stomach and began to move the ultrasound wand around. Booth watched Dr. Cassidy's face for any signs that something could be wrong and Brennan's grip on his hand got increasingly stronger making him fear the day she went into labor in the back of his mind and was relieved when the doctor started smiling.

"We are going to have to wait for the final test results to come back but from what I can see everything looks great. Ms. Brennan, Mr. Booth, meet you baby." Dr. Cassidy turned the ultrasound monitor around to show them a grainy black and white screen.

"That is your uterus," Dr. Cassidy pointed out with her finger, "and that there," she said pointing to an object on the screen that was shaped like a kidney bean and barely bigger than one but with four little appendages sticking out that were becoming arms and legs, "is your baby. There is the body and you can see the arms and legs forming. And then there of course is the head." She pointed next to the profile of a tiny face. Booth and Brennan sat in awed silence for a minute. A giant smile had formed on Booth's face that he wasn't sure would ever leave and he looked down and Brennan to see a look of awed wonder on her face and she reached out to trace the outline of the growing child on the screen with her finger.

"Hello baby," she whispered and she looked up at Booth and smiled more brightly then Booth could ever remember seeing her smile before. He smiled back at her and bent down to kiss her when a sound filled the room.

"And that, is your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Cassidy said. It was at that moment that tears filled Brennan's eyes and she turned her head back to the screen.

"Oh my god," She whispered and reached out to touch the screen again." Booth also felt his eyes fill with tears.

"Would you like me to print some pictures out for you?" Dr. Cassidy asked.

"Yes please!" They both said together enthusiastically making Dr. Cassidy laugh.

"No problem, here you go." She said handing Brennan some tissue's to wipe her stomach off with. "I'll go get those printed for you and meet you in my office in a few minutes. The nurse will take you over there but first she is going to come in and get a blood sample from you Ms. Brennan to make sure everything is also fine there."

Ten minutes later they were sitting in Dr. Cassidy's office and she came in and handed them several copies of the ultrasound pictures.

"There you are, your baby's first picture. Ok, now let's see, let's get down to some of the more nitty gritty stuff. How have you been feeling?"

"Fine, I haven't had any notable pregnancy symptoms other than no menstruation."

"No morning sickness or tiredness?"

"No, I'm no more tired than usual and I haven't experienced any nausea."

"Well from what I can see you are about ten weeks pregnant so there is plenty of time for the morning sickness to set in but you could be one of the lucky women who don't experience any. That being said, I'm going to say your due date will be the end of February or beginning of March so let's go with the twenty-eighth of February."

"February, that seems so far away right now." Booth said looking at the calendar on the wall that was set to May.

"It will go by very quickly believe me!" Dr. Cassidy said. "Now how about your diet? Do you know the sorts of things you should be avoiding and the sorts of things you should be eating?"

"Not really actually, I don't know much about the mechanics of pregnancy." Brennan admitted worrying a little again that Dr. Cassidy could judge her for that.

"No worries most of the women who come in here have no idea what's going on so you aren't alone. Let's see how you are doing, what did you have for breakfast this morning?" Brennan felt a little relieved to hear that.

"Um, let's see I had two eggs, bacon, and two pancakes and some coffee and…"

"Woah no! Absolutely no coffee! Or anything with caffeine in it for that matter!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know…" Brennan said hanging her head. "I didn't hurt the baby did I?"

"Not by doing it once I'm sure but please don't do it again. Now I'm going to go get you a sheet with foods you should be eating and others you should be staying away from. I'll be right back."

"I told you Booth, she thinks I'm going to be a horrible mother! I could have hurt the baby! Just by eating coffee! She's right I am going to be a horrible mother I don't even know what I shouldn't eat!" Brennan said as soon Dr. Cassidy left the room.

"Hey Bones no no she didn't say anything of that sort. She was just making sure you knew that you shouldn't drink coffee anymore while you're pregnant. She was just looking out for you! You are going to be an excellent mother do you want to know how I know?"

"How?" Brennan said looking down at the ultrasound picture on the verge of tears.

"Because you are so worried about being a bad mother and the baby's well being and it's not even here yet. The fact that you care that much definitely means that you are going to be a good mother." Booth said as Dr. Cassidy came in with the sheet.

"Here you go and I'm also writing you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. I want to see you again in five weeks you can set up your next appointment with the front desk on your way out. Congratulations you two!" Dr. Cassidy said before turning to go see the next patient.

After scheduling her next appointment Brennan and Booth headed to his car so they could get to work. Brennan sat in the front seat looking at the little ultrasound pictures tracing the outline of her child's face.

"Booth?"

"Yes Bones?"

"Do you really think I'm going to be a good mother?"

"Yes I do Bones. You are such a kind, caring, and giving person. The three main qualities needed to make a good mom!"

"There are set qualities for motherhood Booth, I would know."

"There are just understood. Once you hold that baby in your arms you will see and all your doubt will be gone. Tell me what you felt when you saw our baby for the first time on the ultrasound machine today?"

"I don't know, I don't think I could accurately describe it. It's a feeling I have never felt before. Like, nothing else in the world mattered at that moment but that person inside me. Which I know is totally ridiculous because it's not even a person yet it's just a fetus but I have been having a lot of irrational feelings lately. Hormones I suppose. But when I heard our child's heart beat, it was like everything inside me got really warm and I couldn't help but feel like everything in the world was ok and I had this funny feeling inside my chest and I was overcome with emotion and I fell in love with our child."

"I think your heart melted in there Bones."

"It is impossible for hearts to melt Booth, oh you are using that a figure of speech. Yes, I think that would be an accurately way to describe what I was feeling if it were possible."

"Mine melted too."

"Thanks Booth."

"No problem Bones."

"February is a really long time away."

"Tell me about it!"


End file.
